Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-9$ and the quantity of $8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-6$ plus the product of $5$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $8x$ $8x$ $ - 9$ What is the product of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (8x - 9) = \color{orange}{5(8x-9)}$ What is $-6$ plus $\color{orange}{5(8x-9)}$ $5(8x-9)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(8x-9)-6$.